Bloodlust
by Psyche Orihara
Summary: Roppi cuts. Virus knows that. And he can't stand it when his little ice cube does it. But being the blood-loving psychopath that he is, he comes up with an idea that's supposed to satisfy both of them. Though... that leads them to something completely different. Yaoi, S&M, R-18. Enjoy! \OuO/


**AN: Hi~! OuO Psyche here. This is a birthday gift for a really good friend of mine. She's a big Viroppi fan and so am I, so I started writing this in December and finally finished it! I hope she likes it and that she has an awesome birthday. X3**

**I know, a rather unusual couple, but hey, it's still awesome, so why not? :'D**

**Anyways, have fun reading! \OuO/**

* * *

_**Bloodlust**_

It was one of those boring cloudy days. Virus was lying on the couch, chewing on a pen. He was bored. Really bored. He was that bored, he even started to do the riddle in the newspaper. With a growl, he crumbled the paper and tossed it away, biting down on the pen, his pointy teeth leaving deep bite marks on it. He was in the mood to break something… or someone and about to get up from the couch to put his plan into action, when suddenly Roppi entered the living room. "Hey, Virus." Virus let out an annoyed growl. "What do you want?", he asked, carelessly letting the pen fall out of his mouth and onto the floor. "Have you seen my knives?" Virus looked at his brother. "I'm not going to let you cut yourself again, after you almost got yourself killed last time. …Though it was a nice sight." He smirked, remembering all the blood. Roppi just rolled his eyes. "Just give me my knives already. I need them for another reason." "Which would be?" Roppi froze, he didn't think that through. "Uhm… to cook something." His slightly older brother burst out laughing. "Are you fucking serious? Do you really think I'd believe that? C'mon, Roppi, I'm not stupid, ya know?", he said, standing up and walking over to the suicidal young male, who crossed his arms and huffed. Virus leaned in close to his face. "Hey… pouting like that won't get you anywhere. It just makes you look cute. And you know, cute things make me sick, so cut it out." He moved even closer, faintly touching his brother's lips with his. Roppi just looked into Virus' crimson orbs, preparing himself for the kiss, when suddenly the other male pulled away again and laughed. "You should see your face!", Virus said, pointing at Roppi's perplexed expression. A barely noticeable blush appeared on the younger male's cheeks as he let out a quiet growl. He was actually disappointed, though he would never admit it. Virus just grinned and walked past Roppi, patting his shoulder rather roughly, while doing so.

"You've got to be kidding me…", Virus said slowly when he entered the kitchen. He had actually wanted to get himself some food, but what he found instead made even him speechless. In the middle of the kitchen, with a knife in his hand and his sleeve rolled up, stood Roppi. Virus facepalmed. "Kitchen knives? Seriously? Are you trying to cut your arm off, or something?", he asked, taking the knife from his brother's hand. Roppi stayed silent. "With that you'd really kick the bucket, you ice cube!" "I thought I told you to stop calling me that…" "Yeah, and I thought I told you to not try and kill yourself.", Virus countered, poking the other male's forehead. Roppi just looked at his brother, pouting. "Geez, you really want to get hurt, huh? Well… if you want it that badly, I could do it for you.", Virus suggested with a smirk on his lips. "E-eh?" "This way I can make sure that you won't die…" In the blink of an eye, he stood behind the younger male and wrapped his arms around him. "… and I could have my fun~", he whispered into his ear. Roppi's eyes widened. Was Virus serious? He turned his face towards the pointy teethed guy, who really didn't look like he was joking, and gulped. "Hm, I actually prefer the persons I cut to scream in pain and terror, but having someone who actually likes it, would be a nice change.", Virus said. "So… what do you think~?" Roppi hesitated, but soon nodded, which made his brother's grin widen. He knew that Virus wasn't in his right mind and the risk that he would go completely insane while cutting him was pretty high, but he had nothing to lose but his life anyways, so there was nothing to worry about, or so he had thought.

Roppi flinched when suddenly his arm hurt and looked down. Blood ran down his right hand. Virus chuckled. "Surprised?", he asked playfully. "I couldn't wait to see your beautiful blood." Another cut, this time not as shallow as the first one. Roppi clenched his teeth. "Does it hurt?", Virus asked. "Yes, but in a good way." The mentally disturbed male smirked widely at this answer. "Good.", he purred into his brother's ear and slit open another part of his arm. Roppi groaned slightly in pain, but then grinned and used his other hand to grab Virus' red bowtie and pull him close to his face. "You really enjoy doing this, don't you, you psycho?", Roppi said, keeping eye contact with the other male, whose smirk widened even more as he gave him a dirty look. "You shouldn't distract me. I could slip.", he purred and cut rather deeply into the flesh of Roppi's right arm. "Ugh!", he groaned loudly, which made Virus laugh. "I like that sound you're making, makes me want more.", he said. Roppi's groans were rather exciting. He moved the younger raven head's arm to his lips and licked the blood off the fresh wounds, making his brother bite his lower lip as he tried to stay silent, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Your blood has a nice taste.", Virus stated, licking his lips. "You make such interesting expressions, Roppi." He licked the deep cut and moved his tongue inside the wound, never taking his eyes off of his brother's face. Roppi whimpered quietly, his blush deepened. "Do you like that? It turns you on, doesn't it?" Virus chuckled. "The ice cube's getting hot, huh." Roppi forced a smirk. "T-the same goes for you.", he said. He could literally feel Virus' excitement. The evidence was pressed against his backside. The older male growled slightly and pulled his younger brother into a deep passionate kiss to shut him up.

Roppi closed his eyes and kissed back, blushing even more. He could taste his own blood when their tongues danced around each other. It was really bitter, but together with Virus' sweet lips it had a nice bittersweet flavor. Roppi let out a quiet groan when Virus bit his lower lip. The psychopathic male grinned sadistically and licked the blood off of his brother's lips, eagerly moving his hand under his shirt, making him shiver slightly. Virus trailed the tips of his fingers down Roppi's torso, which made the suicidal young male moan softly. "This is getting boring.", Virus said and summarily cut Roppi's shirt open, not caring at all that he had also cut his chest while doing so. "Ah!" Before Roppi was able to comprehend what was going on, he was on the ground, Virus on top of him, a wide, pointy teethed smirk on his blood-smeared face. "Let's make this more interesting~", he purred and rammed the knife into Roppi's right hand. The later screamed out in pain. Virus giggled, grinning like a madman. "What a beautiful sound. I want to hear more of it!", he said. His eyes were gleaming. Roppi knew that gleam all too well. "Y-you've really lost it now, h-haven't you?", he pressed out, forcing a smirk. The pain in his hand was unbearable, but it also sent waves of heat through his maltreated body. Virus let out a small chuckle. "What's that supposed to mean? That you don't like the way I treat you?", he asked and put his hand on Roppi's crotch, making him blush deeply. "Hm, this is telling me the opposite, though. You're already so hard." Another chuckle. "I wonder what happens if I do this…" He leaned down and licked along the wound on his brother's chest, while stroking his crotch through his pants. Roppi groaned in pain and pleasure. "Feels pretty good, huh? How about this?" Virus kissed him from his chest up to the side of his neck and without hesitation bit it. "Ugh!", Roppi called out and clenched his teeth as his brother's sharp teeth sank into his flesh. He whimpered slightly when Virus started sucking at the wound, leaving a bruise. Blood ran down his chin and dripped onto Roppi's cheek after he had pulled away from his neck.

He stayed like that for a moment, his face hovering over Roppi's, just looking into his brother's blood-red eyes, before he connected their lips. Roppi closed his eyes and kissed back, enjoying this short moment of gentleness. But Virus soon had enough of it and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger male's mouth, while his hands moved down to Roppi's belt and opened it, followed by his pants. The young man moaned into the kiss and used his unhurt hand to undo Virus' bowtie and throw it to the side, before he moved on to his black vest and the white shirt. After a while Virus pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. He grinned and roughly ripped the knife out of Roppi's hand, making the young man scream out a second time. He gasped for air, tears started to form in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back. Virus chuckled when he saw them. "Aw, did it hurt?", he asked mockingly and licked the blood off of the blade, a wide smirk on his face, before he held the knife against his brother's throat. "It'd be so easy to kill you right now…" "You wouldn't do it anyways, not even if I wanted you to.", Roppi pressed out. Virus laughed. "I would prove you wrong, but that'd only be my loss.", he said and carelessly threw the knife to the side. It clanged loudly when it hit the tiles. "…And why would it be your loss?", Roppi asked, looking directly into the other male's crimson eyes. He knew the answer already, but he wanted to hear it from Virus' lips. "Do I really have to say it?", the older brother asked, rolling his eyes. "You don't say it very often, so at least this time…", Roppi pleaded. Virus sighed quietly, before he leaned down and brushed his lips against his brother's ear. "…because I love you.", he whispered and started nibbling at Roppi's ear, making him turn a deep shade of red. "V-Virus… n-not there." He just smirked and slowly licked along the rim, knowing it would drive him crazy. Roppi closed his eyes and pressed the back of his unhurt hand against his mouth, trying to stifle his moans. "There's no need to hold back, be as loud as you want, I like to hear your voice…", the other male whispered and started trailing kisses down his neck. He stopped at the collarbone and sucked at it, making Roppi moan softly. Virus pulled away slightly, leaving a red mark, which would turn into a bruise later. He then proceeded to kiss down his brother's chest, while he traced his hands along his sides, down to his hips, and pulled down Roppi's pants and underwear, before he kissed along his length. Roppi shuddered and furiously blushed when he felt Virus' lips on the skin of his tip and pressed the heels of both his hands against his tightly closed eyes, ignoring the tremendous pain in his still bleeding right palm. A wide grin appeared on Virus' face when he saw Roppi's reaction. He started to lick the underside before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. He had to be careful with his sharp teeth, Roppi's lower regions were the one thing he did not want to hurt. Roppi tried to suppress a soft moan, without success. Virus let out a small chuckle, when he heard it, before taking more of his brother's length into his mouth, humming and moving his tongue around it, making the slightly younger one feel more pleasure. The later bit down onto his knuckle, struggling to stifle the noises threatening to escape his throat. He wouldn't give in that easily. His pride didn't allow him to show Virus such weakness. It was childish and immature, but that wouldn't make him stop fighting against it. "Ahh…!", Roppi moaned rather loudly, not able to hold it back when his brother suddenly sucked hardly on the tip. Virus smirked internally at this reaction. He moved his head up and down slowly, humming softly. It was so cute how Roppi failed to suppress the noises. Virus always said he hated cute things, but with Roppi it was something else. He would never tell him that, though.

"Nnngh… V-Virus… ah… s-stop…!", Roppi moaned after a few minutes, panting slightly. Virus pulled away and licked the precum off his lips, smirking lustfully at his younger brother, whose cheeks and ears had turned a dark shade of red. "What's the matter, are you about to cum already?", Virus asked, chuckling. Roppi didn't answer. "I'm not done with you yet.", the slightly older male stated and used his teeth to remove his right glove. He sucked on his fingers for a moment, making them wet, before inserting one of them into his brother's entrance. "Ugh!", Roppi groaned. Virus grinned and moved his finger in and out slowly. Roppi whimpered at the discomfort. Virus ignored it and continued, searching for the younger raven head's soft spot. A wide smirk spread across his face when Roppi moaned loudly. Virus added a second finger and kept on moving it in and out, making sure to always hit Roppi's pleasure point. The younger male mewled in pleasure, his pride long forgotten. It felt too good to hold back. He let out another whimper when Virus spread his fingers. The younger male didn't know if he should moan in pleasure or whimper in pain. He felt so hot, his body was burning. Not even the cold tiles beneath him could help it. It was driving him crazy. It was enough. He wanted more. And he wanted it now.

"V-Virus… please…", he begged. Virus looked at his little brother. Roppi was panting and moaning with pleasure, his eyes gleamed with lust and anticipation and his cheeks were flushed. A cheshire grin crossed his face. He didn't get to see his brother looking so vulnerable often. Roppi groaned slightly when Virus pulled his fingers out. The older male leaned in to kiss his younger brother. The later moaned into the kiss, started to unbuckle the other male's belt and got him out of his tight black jeans, before he tugged at the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down as well. Virus positioned himself between Roppi's legs, lifted his hips up and slowly pushed his tip inside his entrance, letting out a soft groan. Damn, he was so fucking hot and tight! Virus, who has always been too impatient for his own good, didn't think twice and thrust inside all the way, moaning while doing so. Roppi screamed out in pain, arching his back, tears started to form in his eyes and ran down the sides of his face. "H-hurts…", he whimpered. His brother just cracked a cocky smirk that was supposed to tell him that he wasn't even sorry, when actually, he was. "B-bas…tard…", Roppi pressed out, trembling in pain. It hurt like hell. And it was not the good kind of hurt! He actually did like it rough, but that was too much even for him. His bastard of a brother wasn't even using lube! Roppi was sure that he was going to be very sore again in the morning. Virus chuckled quietly. He felt bad for doing this to his brother, but did it anyways. He just loved playing the asshole.

Roppi breathed heavily, trying to adjust. Virus waited for a sign that he was allowed to move. His impatience grew and the longer he had to wait the harder it got for him to restrain himself. Roppi's tightness and heat felt so good around his member, he wanted to finally move! It was irritating. After several awfully long minutes, Roppi finally gave him a small nod. Virus smirked and started to slowly pull out and thrust back in, which earned him a groan from the young man beneath him. Roppi moaned when the pain ceased and only pleasure was left. Virus picked up his pace, letting out a moan as well. He leaned down and kissed his brother, who wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. Virus licked over Roppi's lips, asking for entrance and the younger male willingly gave it to him. He moaned as their tongues danced and Virus kept thrusting into him. Roppi broke the kiss as he threw his head back, screaming out in pleasure. "V-Virus… right there, yes, ahhh~!", he moaned when Virus hit his sweet spot again. The older male smirked, he finally found it. He groaned and thrust deeper and harder into his brother, again and again hitting his prostate. Roppi dug his fingernails into his brother's back, making the older male moan loudly. Virus' steady pounding drove Roppi crazy. He felt himself getting close, but he wanted to last a little while longer. Virus sped up as he too almost reached his limit. He leaned forward and nibbled on Roppi's earlobe, knowing it would push him over the edge. The younger male gasped. This was too much. With one last loud moan, he released, scratching his brother's back while doing so, leaving red streaks. Virus groaned out loud when he felt Roppi clench up around him. It felt amazing. He couldn't hold back anymore and released as well.

Virus leaned his forehead against Roppi's, both young men were panting heavily. The younger one of them placed his hands on the other one's cheeks and looked into his crimson orbs. Virus leaned in closer and softly kissed his little brother, closing his eyes, ignoring the fact that they were both still out of breath. They actually both hated 'lovey-dovey shit' as they called it, but sharing a tender moment every now and then didn't hurt, right? It's what made their relationship so special and interesting.

They had to break the kiss when their lungs screamed for air. Panting, they looked into each other's eyes, silently agreeing to go for another round as the lust and passion returned. Roppi's eyes widened when Virus roughly grabbed him by the waist and leg and swiftly spun him around. "Wait, what are you- ugh!", he groaned when his face and arms hit the fridge, leaving a bloody handprint on it. He was pretty sure that he was going to bruise again. "This time we'll do it my way.", Virus explained smirking as he leaned over him from behind. He knew Roppi hated that position, but he couldn't care less at this moment. The young male gently licked over the bite marks on his brother's neck before he started to kiss his ear, making him blush and moan softly. "Y-you're the worst!", Roppi said. "Hm, maybe I am?", Virus replied chuckling and bit his brother's shoulder, making him groan out. Roppi couldn't hold back a soft moan when Virus moved his tongue over the fresh wound as if to make it better. "Stop the teasing already!", the younger male demanded, a huge blush on his face. His older brother smirked. "And you tell me I'm the eager one.", he said, before he placed one last gentle kiss on Roppi's neck and poked his tip against his entrance. The younger male clutched the door of the fridge, bracing himself. He moaned loudly, when Virus entered him and immediately hit his sweet spot. Virus groaned softly when he started thrusting back and forth at a fast pace. Soon the room was filled with moans and groans again. It didn't take long till Virus changed their positions again. He wrapped his arms around Roppi and sat down on the ground, pulling his little brother into his lap. They both moaned loudly as the pleasure intensified.

Roppi lifted himself up just to get slammed down again by Virus, who was still tightly holding onto the other male's waist. He wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted Roppi to cum first. The young man started to nibble on his brother's earlobe again. Roppi let out a loud moan and released for a second time this day. Virus couldn't hold it in any longer and came as well, accidently biting down on Roppi's earlobe, making him bleed even more than he already did. But the younger male didn't seem to care. Virus leaned his head against his younger brother's back as he held onto his waist, preventing them both from collapsing. They both were dead tired. It was enough.

"… I want my bed…", Roppi groaned quietly. He was totally exhausted and lying on the bloodstained ground, curled up. After all, they've been going at it for several hours and every single little wound hurt. Virus, who was leaning against one of the kitchen cupboards, glanced at him with one eye, before standing up with a groan. "Okay.", he said, picked his little brother up and carried him to their bedroom. Roppi was asleep even before they reached the bed. Virus looked at the sleeping man in his arms and sighed quietly. He looked so peaceful, despite how worn out he was. Virus carefully placed his brother on the bed and lied down next to him, before he pulled the covers over both of them.

When the raven haired male woke up, his older brother was already gone. He rolled on his belly, groaning. His whole body felt sore and every single movement hurt. He was covered in bruises, just like he had expected. Roppi could hear the water brawl. Seemed like Virus was taking a shower. He sat up and looked around. The bed sheets were stained in his blood. He looked at the back of his right hand. The knife had seriously pierced it. Roppi hesitantly poked it, before he flinched at the sharp pain. He should probably bandage his wounds before he got an infection. Roppi tried to stand up from his bed to get the bandages from his wardrobe, but a sharp pain went up his spine when he moved, causing him to cringe and whimper. Well fuck. What a pain in the ass… literally and figuratively.

After several unsuccessful trials to somehow reach the wardrobe, he sighed and gave up. Virus was so going to pay for his unnecessary roughness. He was such a brute! Sure, Roppi did like it rough, but even he had limits. And what Virus had done to him was definitely more than he could take. Roppi growled, annoyed that he couldn't move properly without whimpering in pain. He grabbed his fur-trimmed coat and put it half-way on before he carefully brought himself into a comfy sitting position and waited for Virus to come back, holding his with the coat covered hand in front of his mouth. It had become a habit of him to do that.

Roppi was still in the same position when Virus entered the bedroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. His upper body was bare, but Roppi ignored the nice sight. He just stared at his brother, an emotionless expression on his face. Virus stared back. Something was in the air, he could feel it. The fact that he didn't know what was going on, irritated him. After a minute, he decided to break the awkward silence. "Hey, uh… how are your wounds?" "Painful." That was a quick answer. They were silent for another minute. This time it was Roppi who broke it. "Virus, could you help me bandage them?", he said. Virus sighed. "Fine." Roppi took off his coat. "I would have already got the bandages, but unfortunately I can't get up.", he said and shot his brother a quick glare. Virus growled quietly while taking the bandages out of the wardrobe, before he sat done on the bed in front of Roppi and started to treat his wounds. He sized his brother up. Roppi's lower lip was swollen, his neck full of bite marks, one of them was even still bleeding, and his shoulders, arms and thighs were covered in multi-colored bruises. Not to mention the countless cuts and the bite on his right earlobe. He had mauled him pretty badly. Maybe it would be better if he took him to Shinra's. No. Virus quickly discarded that idea. He had done that once. He would never forget the expression the doctor had made after finding out the real reason for Roppi's wounds. The guy had been dumbfounded. Same with this headless chick.

"I hope you realize that you have to do my chores until my hand has healed.", Roppi stated. Virus stared at him. "Huh?!" "I can't do any of them with only my left hand. " The older one of the two snorted. But what he did then was not what Roppi had expected. Virus leaned forward and kissed his little brother, causing him to blush. "Everything for my snowflake.", he said. S-s-snowflake? Roppi blushed even more and pouted. What was with Virus giving him nicknames? First 'ice cube' now 'snowflake', what's next? Virus chuckled upon seeing Roppi's expression. "T-that won't change the fact that you have to do my chores.", he said when he figured out what his older brother had probably intended. A simple kiss and a cute nickname wouldn't get him out of this. "First of all would be that you have to remove the bloodstains from our kitchen, especially the bloody handprint on the fridge. Then you have to wash the dishes. Try to get the kitchen knife clean again. Oh and, could you make breakfast? I'm hungry.", Roppi said. "You know, I love you." Virus sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Payback's a bitch.


End file.
